The seacret of the halfbreed houseelf
by Perriwinklebluetwinkle
Summary: Diamantiae discovers she has to turn back time to save her grandfather Albus Dumbledore before it is too late. She makes friends with the mauraders and the trio in both times and also makes frieds with a half bread houself and dates one of them.
1. Chapter 1

Diamantiae Crystalite Alberlene Briany Dumbledore sat in the plush red train seat and tristed her long lean fingers around in circles as she contemplated what her futore at Hogwarts held. Ever since she had been a small child of three when her parents hqad been killed by death eaters, she was pot into the custody of her gradfather - the great headmaster Albus Dumberldore. the problem with that thoujh was that he was too busy to take her and so she was given tho her grandfathers odd brother Aberforth. Aberforth had lots of spare time on his hands to bring her up because he owend a goat farm but wasnt menat to be going anywhere goats due to a ministy order they sent him. He didn't pay any attention to it as he couldn't read though so, he relyed on his brother Albus telling him when there were going to be ministors dropping by. Diamantiaes first memories where of goats nibbling at her bedside cradle, and there strong goatty smell. As she grew up Alberforth did little to entertain her so she spent most of the time playing with herself and the goats around the farm.

Finally whne she was 11 she gota letter from hogwarts telling her she had been excepted into the sckool and a train ticket as she had to go down to London to collect her supplys. She spent the week before the trip being terribly excitted about this as she had never been off Aberforths goat farm, let alone to london since she was born. The morning of her trip down her eyes twinkled a kind of perriwinkle blue they had never twinkled before, and her thick red hair refused to be taimed correctly into it's normal long plait down her back to her ankles and instead had to be loose. Whne she got into London later in the day she brought a very special and rare goldern spotted owl she named Goose, and Goose was very friendly to Diamantiae as he knew she was a very kind witch who would look after her. Next she went and brought her wand from Olivanders and found out that her wand was exactly like her grandfathers and nothing like his brother Alberforths. Mr Ollivander was surpirsed that such a big wand with a powrful core suited such a 'petie little witch' but somemised that she would soon grow into it. 'Your bound to be as tall as your grandfather is' he assured her. Finally she went and got her robes. Mrs Malkins decided that she would just fit her for Gryffindor red robes instead of just plain black ones, because it was unlikely she would be sorted anywhere else.Then the book shop was next on Diamanties list of places to vcisit and she happlily wnet in and spent the next few hours reading the many facinating text books. Diamantiae decided she was going to like studying at Hogwarts, she had heard they had a big lirbray already, and as Alberforth didn't keep any books on the farm as he couldn't read, Diamantie was very excitted. The next day after buying all her stuff she left toms bar at the Leaky Cauldron and took the knight bus to the train station.

Sitting on a plush red seat twist6ing her long lean fingers togetheris where we find her...

Plz Review! Diamantiae meets the half-bread house elf in the next chapter Xxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sudde nly their came a nock on the carrage door and a tall slim green haired boy entered the compartment. 'Hi, I is Blingy' he said pleasently to Diamantiae. 'That's a strange anme' said Diamantiae looking at him couriously. Blingy had almost greenish skin and orb like green eyes like leaves and a very long nose. He reminded Diamantiae of a very tall house elf although she thought it would be rather ude to say so. 'Blingy doesn't like to be stared at so mamm' said Blingy turning red and taking a seat. 'Excuse me for asking, but I was just wondering why your hair is green' asked Diamantiae, who was feeling a bit too shy to also ask why his skin was kindof green among other things. 'Why I is just wondering the same thing about you - why your hair is long and red' said Blingy scanning her long red tesses that fell down to the floor while she was sitting.'Are you trying to be funny?' asked Diamantiae since she knew her hair is abosolutely normal. 'Sorry' replied Blingy, 'I was, and I is half house elf amongst other things. 'Cool' said Diamantiae. 'What else are you?' 'I is also half human and half merperson, hence the green hair' said Blingy pointing to his wavy green hair. 'I is getting my hieght from my human side, and my nose and eyes from my houseelf side. 'You also seem to get your way of speaking from your houseelf side' observed Diamantiae. 'How do you mean' aksed Blingy? 'My grandfather has houseelfs at the school and they talk just like you' said Diamantiae. 'They force houseleves to work at Hogwarts?' said Blingy shocked. 'I is going to have to stop that - they don't desever to be treated as slaves' 'I agree' said Diamantiae, they don't'.

Suddenly the train came to a stop and Blingy and Diamantiae gathered together thier bags and hopped off the train. Diamantiae decided she liked Blingy and hoped to make a few more friends like him. They were soon hustled with all the other first years to the boats and Blingy and her boareded the boats with 3 other students. One had messy black hair, glasses and brown eyes, the other was very handsome with black hair and blue eyes, while the last had cute sandy locks but looked very pale and sick. She wondered what was wrong with him and spent much of the jorney across the lake trying to look at him without looking like she was looking at him. She noticed he was staring mournfully at the sky, and looked up to see if she could see what it was he was staring at. There was a nealy full moon up and when Diamantiae looked at his pale shivering frame again she realised what it was that was bothering him. He must be a werewolf. 'That's interesting' she said to herself under her breath and decided to ask him about it later when his friends werent there. 

After getting off the boat they were hustled inside by Proffessor McGonegall who was a tall strict looking witch with glasses and her hair in a tight looking bun.

Proffessor McGonegal showed them into the great hall after telling them they were going to be sorted by a sorting hat that would do occumency on their heads to see if they were slytherins, gryfindors, hufflepuffs or ravenclaws. When Remus put his hand up to ask what those were as he came from a muggleborn household and had no idea, McGonegal said that Slyterin was the house where dark wizards went like all the black family (she said looking at Sirus), and also cunning people. Sirus looked rather definant at this statement and when her back was turned did the fingers at her which made James laugh. McGonegal also explaned that Gryfindor was the house that brave ppl went such as Dumbledore the headmaster. Ravenclaw was for brainy ppl and was founded by Rowena who was very academic. Then there was Hufflepuff wich is the house for loyal people. Diamantiae heard Sirus say he'd either like to be in Gryfindor like James would or Hufflepuff since he was loyal. James then replied that he hoped Sirus would stay and keep him company in Gryfindor since he was his freind. Sirus nodded andDiamantiae was impressed at Siruses loyalty to his new freind games and decided she would like to be in Gryfindor too.

When the sorting hat was finally dropped on her head she was put into Gryffindor so heaved a big sigh of relief as she had been very nervous. Now all she had to be nervous about would be her first day of class the next day... 


	3. Chapter 3

Plz review! No ones reviewed so far and I want to hear about how much you all like my storie :) Don't be shy I'll review your storie back XXXxxxxxxxx

Diamantiae was put in the girls dormatory with Raven Heartclasp who she could tell straight away was going to be stunntyly buitiful when she got older, and Sonja Spellburg who would be quite a bueity if it wasn't for the fact that she was a bit overweight and also Lily Evens who was a cute looking muggleborn student. Raven seemed to have a witty personlity wile Sonja seemed a little dim. Diamantiae didn't mind though, at least she had friends to be new to Hogwarts with, and she could help them with their homework and also both she, Raven and lily could help Sonja with her weight.

Diamantiaes first class of the day was Charms and as she wanted to impress her new proffessor with her abilities straight way, she spent the half hour before breakfast charming a glittering blue steak into her hair. Raven and Sonja were very impressed by it. 

Flitwick it turned out was impressed as well so Sonja was moved up to the second year charms class. She was a little annoyed that she wouldn't be seeing so much of her three room mates but since she still had the other classes with them she ould still get to know them alright.

Transfiguration was the second clss of the day and she had to sit beisde the boys she had sat beside on the boat trip over. The werewold one was still looking peaky, while the other two were looking terrilbly hansome.

Diamantiae managed to transfigure toothpicksinto needles striaght away and then buttons into bettles. Mcgongal was very impressed but decided not to put her up a class because the boys were doing nearly as well, espcially Sirus who was desperately trying to keep up with her. Mcgongal thought it would begood for him to have some competetion.

Later that day, Blingy joined the class for Potions taught by Sluggy, and they both immeditatly were asked to join the Slug Club because it was clear that they were both years ahead. 

That evening they went off to the Slug Club party and Diamantiae and Goose were delighted to see that Sirus was there too. There was alos a boy there who had greasy black hear and a scroll on his face. Diamantiae thought he looked like a relation fo the libaryans Madam Prince and asked him if he was. 'Yeah she's my mother' he explained. She also soon learnt that Sluggy had decided that he was good at potions so she decided to share some of her potions tips with him. They spent a good ten minutes discussing which way to stir potions depite what advanced potions said and Snape turned out to be very immpressed with her knowlegde and jotted it down in the margin of his potion book. Then sirus interumpted and dragged her away by the arm to the otherside of the room looking cross. 'You don't want to hang out with that git' he fumed. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reveiwing my fic :))) I don't think Percy put his reveiw in the right fic though beecause 1stly there is nothing rude in myfic so the only thing he can repot it for is being non rude, and the 2ndist thing is that none of my characters are called Mary Sue and are giants. I might think about including Hagrid in this fic though, but hes already going out with Madam Maxieme. Also Percy u might notice that u are the 2nd person to read this story. Beta means second cos I asked mum so I'm not sure whoat ur on about because u are the beta reader but maby u should look up a dictonray or ask your mum 2.**

-----------------

Diamantiae spent the remaineder of the party with Sirus and she soon noticed that he had a glittering goldern chain around his neck. 'Whats that for?' she asked Siru. 'I'll show u, he said with a crafty look on his face'. He pulled her aside and out the door amd down the hallway and into a empty classroom. Looping half the chain round her neck he pulled what looked like a hourglass out of his teashirt which the rest of the chain was connected to and turned it back a couple of hours. 'Invisiblisis' he muttered turning theim both invisible. Suddenly their were ppl filing out of the potions classroom although thy did not seem to notice the coulpe that had just appeared their out of nowere.

'We went pack in time!' Diamantiae squealed, hugging Sirus round the middle before she relaised what she had done. Sirus flushed bright red and mumbled something indistint, before grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear that they should play a trick on Peter. Peter as oit happened had just walker out of the classroom so they follwoed the mousy little buy with the buck teath and ratlike nose as he approached the entrance hall.

They were just about at the great doors leading outside with Peter having gone out already when they both saw Blingy slip out after Peter. 'Hold it', whispered Sirus in her ear so they crept up to the door then when they saw Blingy and Peter were both halfway down the stairs they followed them out the door and down the stairs.

'Did you put imperio on Snape like I asked?' Blingy asked Peter. 'Of course I did' replied Peter with an evil grin on his face, 'I never did like old Dumbledore, and now depending on how long Snape can resist the urge to kill him... well I expect that won't be long.' "Gooood," siad Blingy rubbing his green scaly hands together in a greedy way Diamantiae hadint seen before. He then did something that took both her and Sirus by surprised he turned and marched back up the steps quickly nocking into them both.

'Ooof' said Sirus as he was nocked to the ground. The chain was still around both of their necks, so Diamantiae was overbalanced and pulled down too. As they fell the hourglass twilled rappidly and the scenery begain to blur...

--**-----**

**Please reveiw since u enjoyed this so far :) Thax for all the reveiws so far :) Xxxxxxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thnx for the reiews guys. Operatic - Ive already said that my beta reader is 'Pervy Slytherin Fancier'. I'm not sure y him being the sencond reader is such an issue with u or him. Are you really him? Or r u in competion with him to b my 2nd reviewr (cos u lost). I think u r him tho. u prolly only find it unreadable becaus u can't read properlie as u showed before.**

'Ooof' said Diamantiae as Sirus nocked into her and her head hit the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

'Gee I'm sorry said Sirus helping her to her feet to stand.

'That's all right said Diamantiae looking around,

'What happned, the sky is all blue now and b4 it was all overcrowded.

'I think this may explain it said Sirus looking seriously worred as he looked at the broken timeturner in his hand. All the sand was pouring between his fingers.

'Oh NO!' exclamed Diamantiae covering her moth with her hand in horror. 'How far in time do you think weave gone?'

'Quite far...' drifted off Siruses voice as he gazed up the stairs at someone.

Comming thru the main doors to the skool was Diamantiaes grandfather Albus Dumbledor3e and he looked in shock down at them when he caught site of them.

'Diamantiae is that you?' He said rushing down the stains towards her - he could see in her eyes by occumany that it was her though and had envolped her in a hug before she had time to answer.

'It's me Grandad she finlly spluttered out, 'the timeturner broke - how far have we gone forward'.

She partly didn't want to kno the asnser tho as he was looking much older than she had ever seen him - many years surly had passed.

'Oh Diamantiae, I'm so sorry to tell you - and you Sirus - many many years. Your frined James, Sirus...

'Yes? said Sirus waitng'

'Well... ' said Dumbeldore carefully ...

'Well his son is at hogworts now at least' said Dumbledore.

'Woah!' Said James, who did he marry?

'Lily Evens' said Dumbledore, and Harry there son looks just like James.

'He got Lils?' said Sius looking estatic.

Dumbledore smiled.

'Wheres James now?' asked Sirus?

'Well... he died many years ago' answered Dumbledore quitely.

'Thats terrible, said Diamantiae and Sirus togetter.

'Can I meat Harry now?" asked Sirus looking hopfully at Dumbledore.

'Certainly' smiled the old mage.

**Please review more every 1, more storie coming soon :)))))**


End file.
